Love on Pajama Express
by Masked Stranger
Summary: Dumbledore has forseen an attack on Hogwarts by the Dark Lord himself. With only moments to spare the whole school is shoved on a train for what could be months. And Harry's biggest fear isn't Voldemort, it snogging!
1. Poor Harry, Damn Ron

_Chapter One:_

It was midnight and through out the castle there wasn't a sound (unless you count snoring portraits). Everything seemed to be fine…until the unexpected turned into the very possible…..

"Attention students and staff! We have an emergency situation. I have been warned that Death Eaters are now on their way toward Hogwarts. Would the Heads of the Houses please lead their students to the Hogsmeade train station where we will board the Hogwarts Express. I will with explain further there…There is no time for packing or dressing so please go straight to the train station!", Dumbledores's voice boomed through the school and woke everyone at once.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled, surprised and shocked by the voice so suddenly that he bumped his head on his way out of bed.

"Hurry Ron….where's my robe? I can't go outside shirtless!" Harry scrambled to find anything he could to cover his chest.

"Forget it Harry, Death Eaters are heading for Hogwarts! Just grab your wand! Let's go!" Ron said almost tripping over the rug.

They ran down the stairs to find everyone already leaving the common room leaded by Professor McGonagall. Everyone that is except Hermione who was waiting for them with Crookshanks. Just then Hedwig and Pig swept down on their owners shoulders somehow knowing there was an emergency.

There was no loud siren, everything was very quiet. Calmer than you'd think. Harry was surprised there wasn't chaos everywhere.

"Come on you guys! Don't just stand there!" Hermione said sounding scared and annoyed at the same time. No matter what the situation, Hermione always seemed to find room to be annoyed with Ron and Harry. What she didn't know was that Harry and Ron had stopped because Hermione's nightgown was almost completely see-through. It wasn't something they had expected Hermione to wear to bed. They both shook their heads, getting rid of mental images, and zoomed out the portrait hole to join the line of scared Gryffindors.

_Meanwhile in the Slytherin's common room:_

"Draco, I'm scared…hold me", Pansy shivered tugging at the sleeve of his robe. The Slytherins were just now heading out of their common room. Pansy was shivering of both fear and the cold (wearing only a tang-top and shorts of green silk). _Rawr, she is looking** good!**_, Draco thought to himself, "Its ok baby, I got you". Draco was colder than she was in his boxers and robes. He held her close feeling her shiver and pulse quicken. _What the hell are our dads doing here? What a way to start the 6th year, _Draco thought as Pansy started to sob obviously thinking the same thing.

It took only minutes and the whole school was in front of the Hogwarts Express waiting to see what was suppose to happen next. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were huddled in a corner trying to keep warm because moments after they arrived it started to rain, (Ron and Harry were making sure they weren't **too** close to Hermione).

"May I please have your attention for we have little time! We will all board the train and will travel to a saver unmarked place. Your belongings are already there and it will take a few days to get there, but I fear it is our only choice. I will ask you to please pair up with someone I ask you to stay with at all times" Dumbledore, again, boomed so that everyone heard him. With that everyone started picking partners. Right when Harry was going to say something about being Ron's partner, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Cho Chang standing behind him in a rather short sleep shirt.

"Hi Harry….want to be my partner?", she said in the sweetest hard to resist voice. Harry looked at his friends. Hermione looked furious (her usual protective self) and Ron was nodding fast. When Harry didn't answer Ron took him aside, "Harry, what's wrong with you? You go ahead I'll be partners with Hermione" Harry gave him and uneasy look, "Ron she dumped me last year! Why would she come crawling back?" Ron gave him that "who-cares-take-a-chance" look. "Fine…",Harry gave in.

He turned to face Cho, "Ok, let's go". Cho smiled and took Harry's arm. Ron took Hermione's arm and she asked furiously, "What was that all about?". Ron just chuckled, took Hermione's arm and went aboard the train.


	2. Confusion,disappointment,&weird weather

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

**goddessa39: I'm glad that you liked Draco's thoughts. I did too..heeheehee**

**embarkedcuriosity: Thanks so much!**

**whazurface: I'm glad you like it! And yes, you think correctly!**

**Here you go!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter two_

Cho lead Harry to the nearest compartment like she was in some kind of hurry. Harry just raised his eyebrow as he was pulled, rather violently, into the compartment. When they got in they found, not seats, but a room furnished with two beds, a night stand, and a lamp. Also a cage for Hedwig for, as Harry hadn't had time to get Hedwig's cage in his dormitory. Hedwig immediately flew to the cage to try and get back to sleep.

Harry looked nervously at the beds wondering what was going through Cho's mind, actually half of him didn't want to know. He sat on one of them and Cho sat on the other when the train started. Cho was just sitting there staring at Harry like a monkey in the zoo. _How am I going sleep when Cho's staring at me? Even if I turn around I feel her eyes on the back of my head! _Harry thought unpleasantly. For the first five minutes they just stared at each other not knowing what to do, almost like they had forgotten how to sleep. When Harry got tired of just sitting there and did the only thing that he could think of as rain pattered on the window, "So, weird weather we're having, huh?"

By this time Ron and Hermione had finally found a compartment. "Bout bloody time!", Ron said impatiently.

"In some kind of hurry Ron?" Hermione asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"No….", Ron said nervously, _What if she takes it wrong?_

Pig flew to his cage and Crookshanks jumped from Hermione's shoulders where he had been since so Hermione almost forgot he was there. That was when they both started noticing for the first time that two beds were in the compartment. Hermione didn't look surprised at all and sat on one testing how soft it was. Ron just sat there with his eyes wide open.

"Why are there beds here?" Ron asked knowing in the back of his head that that was a stupid question.

"To sleep in Ron. Didn't you hear Dumbledore? It will take a couple of days!", Hermione then shook her head muttering what sounded like, _Seriously does he EVER listen?_

Ron gulped, he had never slept in the same room with Hermione before or another girl for that matter. Hermione got into the bed and sat up staring at Ron. _Why is she staring at me like that, _Ron shivered. After a couple seconds Hermione got impatient and asked, "Are you going to sleep or just stand there all night?"

Ron sighed, of both relief and sleepiness. "Yeah…."

Ron slide into bed and Hermione turned off the light. _I'll tell her tomorrow. God I hope I don't snore, _Ron thought closing his eyes. In the other bed Hermione was thinking, _I'll tell him tomorrow. God I hope I don't snore, _unaware that she and Ron were both thinking the same thing.

At the Slytherin end of the train Draco had just finished a fight with Crabbe and Goyle saying that Pansy is his partner and that they should partner up, he couldn't stand snoring. Pansy was already in the compartment rolling in her bed not able to sleep, when Draco spotted a book under her pillow. Right when he went to grab for it Pansy jumped and smacked his hand. Draco pulled his hand away, but not fast enough. "What's that?", curiosity taking over the conversation. "My diary…", Pansy said grabbing the book and trying to sleep again. But that wasn't good enough for Draco, "You risked getting that before we left? Why?". Pansy turned over smiling, "If I left it our fathers would have known about our midnight meetings". Draco smiled back. He pushed his bed to connect it to hers and climbed in disappointed to find that all Pansy wanted to do was sleep. Draco frowned and turned over to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have junk to do..PLUS two more fics (both Phantom of the Opera) that I need to update. **

**Please review!**


	3. Frustration and lack of sleep

_Chapter Three_

(The guys are having a hard time)

In the middle of the night, around midnight, Ron woke up facing the wall. Hestretched and groaned turning over to a pile of hair. Ron backed up suddenly and silently remembering that that was Hermione and they were on a train to safe keeping. His heart slowed down but then sped up noticing that their beds were pushed together. The train probably did a large turn and pushed the bed toward me. Yeah...that's it. Ron calmed himself and laid down again. This is going be a long night!

On the other side the train poor Harry hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Seriously he had barely winked either! He was sitting on his bed staring at the back of Cho's head, _she can't do anything to me in my sleep if I'm not asleep...right?_ Harry kept his eyes on Cho. Her hair fell from her side and Harry jumped,shocked from the sudden movement. _This is ridiculous! I need to sleep!_ Harry started to lie down, never taking his eyes away from Cho. He got under his covers and kept staring at Cho like she as going to pounce him at any moment.

_Who am I kidding! I'll never get to sleep!_

In the Slytherin part of the train Draco woke up to the pitter patter of raindrops. He conjured a mirror in front of him to find his once perfect blonde hair in a ratted mess. He gasped, "Damn train...took me forever to make it right..." Draco muttered under his breath so he wouldn't wake Pansy. He huffed, looking at her, What's her problem? Just wanting to sleep... He shrugged off the hair problem, vowing to fix it in the morning. His eyes softened, I really shouldn't push her to do anything...but if I didn't Crabbe and Goyle would surely think of me as cowardly. I wouldn't want that. And father always said that if I wanted something I should try my hardest to get it. But I dunno if Pansy is ready... Then Draco spoke aloud partly to himself and partly to Pansy, "I shouldn't be pushing anyone to do anything they don't want to do. I love Pansy, but if she's not ready...then neither am I". He ran his fingers through her dark brown hair once and drifted back to sleep unaware that Pansy had heard every word, smiling to herself as she too drifted into slumber.

The next morning Harry was still staring at the back of Cho's head. His eyes were blood shot and twitchy. The alarm clock on the night stand hit 8 o'clock A.M. and went off into an annoying ringing. Harry jumped and Cho turned slowly turning off the alarm clock. She sat up and stretched wide like a cat on her back and looked over at Harry, "Have a good nights rest Harry?" Cho said licking her lips, not taking notice of Harry's blood shot eyes and twitching. Poor Harry just nodded. "Good! Let's go get breakfast!", Cho said grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him out of bed. Harry looked down, "In our pajamas?", he was still shirtless from the night. Cho looked him over. Over the years Harry had gotten quite a workout from Quidditch so his abs, in Cho's opinion, were to die for. Harry noticed her starring at his chest and waved his hand in front of her eyes, "Oh, sorry...um,let's go to breakfast then?" Cho said suddenly out of her trance. Harry nodded

_If I survive these next few days I'll be forever thankful!_

A couple compartments down Hermione woke up, to find both beds together. She raised her eyebrow at the situation and thought for a moment that maybe Ron did it. No that would be ridiculous. The train probably took a big turn and made my bed slide over to his. Yeah...that's it. Hermione stepped out of bed and stretched. She opened the curtains to the window to find it bright and sunny outside. "Good, sun will brighten all our spirits". She turned around and decided to wake Ron. She didn't know how she was going to wake him. Shake him I guess, she thought. Hermione turned Ron over, who was snoring loud, and grabbed his shoulders ready to shake him right. Her arms got uncomfortable so she got on her knees on his bed. One knee on one side of him the other on the other side. It felt strange but Ron was a heavy sleeper. It took her a second and right when she was ready Ron opened his eyes to find her holding his shoulders and on top of him. They both gasped in unison and started laughing. "What were you doing?" Ron said steadying his breath. Hermione got off of him and was looking at the floor, "I was going to wake you. Its morning now and I thought you'd want breakfast...". Hermione said talking to the ground. There was a moment of awkward silence and then they finally decided to head to the dining car.

Pansy woke up first in her car to find Draco's back to her. She ruffled his hair and whispered in his ear to get up. Draco was a light sleeper so that's all he needed was a sweet whisper. He smiled, eyes still closed, and hopping out of bed and giving Pansy a warm hug. He has no idea how much I heard last night...Pansy sighed. "What's the matter Pansy?", Draco asked as he straightened out his hair in the mirror. "What makes you think there's something the matter?", Pansy said smiling even though she was still cold. As sunny as it was out side, there was still frost, and no heat in the compartments. "You just...seemed like there was something wrong", Draco shrugged finally getting his hair right. He saw her teeth chattering, put his robe over her shoulders, and they headed to the dining car.

In the dining car Ron and Hermione found Harry at a small round table in the dining car. Cho was over on the other side of the car getting her food. Harry looked miserable and only Hermione noticed this at first. She poked Ron and he looked up from his eggs and saw Harry's blood shot eyes drooping. His head almost fell into his bacon when Hermione caught it. "Harry, did you get any sleep at all last night? What were doing all night-" Hermione stopped there and Ron cut in choking on his food, "Yeah Harry,", Ron nudged Harry with his elbow, "what were you doing last night?". He started laughing until Hermione gave him a cold look. Ron shut up and they both looked at Harry for an answer. He finally spoke but was still looking down at his plate playing with his food., "Cho kept me up all night-",Ron smiled wide, "She was asleep and I didn't trust her. I had to stay awake. I thought I'd wake up to her snogging me while I was sleeping or something!". Ron's smile disappeared. Hermione looked worried, "Harry why don't you and me trade? You really need to sleep!". Harry shook his head, "Nah, tonight I'll sleep. I promise." Ron was still silent and then his eyebrows narrowed like something was bothering him, but before they could ask he spoke, "You were afraid she would snog you. Harry, are you insane? You've fought You Know Who more than once and you're afraid of snogging?". There was an awkward silence and Harry nodded. "Ron there's nothing wrong with that! Harry's never done that before! And neither have you! You are barely the man Harry is so you shouldn't be talking!", Hermione gasped at herself and put a hand over her mouth. Harry was now wide awake, Ron's mouth was open wide and he looked like Hermione had slapped him, and Cho had just arrived at the table clueless of the current scene. "This is about the pajamas huh? Harry has no shirt and I'm in pajama's that I've been wearing since I was 13. Well I can go bare backed too!" Ron said taking it too far, he ripped off his pajama shirt and turned maroon realizing what he just did. Hermione's and Cho's eyes were wide and impressed. Ron may not have been in Quidditch but he didn't spend all summer being lazy. He was just as fit, if not more, than Harry was. Harry even raised his eyebrows,surprised and shocked. Ron sat down and went back to poking his eggs, a furious glance at Hermione every once in awhile. Harry held back laughter and Cho sat down still clueless, "Did I miss anything?".


	4. Too much for the eyes to handle

_Chapter Four_

After an awkward and silent breakfast, they group went back to their rooms to dress.

Ron and Hermione walked back to their room with more silence. Ron opened the door for her and she headed in, nodding in thanks. They stood for a couple minutes staring into space, as if they did not remember what they were back in the room to do. Ron shifted in place, his ripped shirt in hand. Hermione sighed and broke the silence, "So are we going to change?" Ron came out of his trance; "In front of each other?" his voice cracked as he surfaced back to his old self. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, we can turn around! Here, I'll close the curtains." The curtains closed and Hermione grabbed her clothes and turned the other way to start dressing. Ron turned around and did the same. He couldn't help but think about what Hermione looked like behind him; undressing. Hermione thought the same thoughts of him. But in the back of both of their minds anger was still boiling.

Harry was a wreck. Cho was not modest in the least. She, literally, threw off her clothes and got dressed as slow as she possibly could. Or at least Harry thought so. He turned around and tried to dress, pushing thoughts of Cho out of his mind. He closed his eyes and started to change. When he was halfway through (pants on no shirt) he decided to open his eyes. He jumped back finding Cho an amazing 3 inches from his face. "Harry, darling, don't bother with the shirt…" she whispered slowly. Harry gulped, "Why not?" he asked pulling a Ron; his voice cracking for the first time in years. Cho giggled quietly, "Because, silly, I'm just going to take it off again…" Harry wished he could to vanish anywhere else in the world right then. He backed up falling on his bed. Cho pounced.

Draco and Pansy were holding hands on the way back to change, when they bumped into Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was pulled aside by them. "So have you…done anything?" Goyle asked like one of those 12 year olds going through puberty. Draco rolled his eyes, "No…" Goyle interrupted, "Why not? You aren't going soft are you?" Draco raised his head in a superior way, "I am the one who asks the questions around here you idiots!" he said in a yelling sort of whisper. He strutted off, his arm around Pansy's shoulders. "What was that about?" Pansy asked curiously. Draco had to think fast, "They were just wondering-I mean, they wanted to know when we were going to scare Weasley out of his pants tonight. It's all planned out though. I told them to stop asking me and that I would inform them later." Pansy seemed convinced. They got back to their room and started dressing with no delays. Unlike others, they weren't awkward in front of each other. They'd never…done anything, but it didn't make them uncomfortable dressing in front of each other. Pansy couldn't stop thinking about what Draco said the night before. Before she could say anything a loud voice filled the train:

"Hogwarts students, seeing as we are on a train there will be no classes for the next couple days. Please feel free to mingle." The speaker, obviously Dumbledore, paused and there was a bright flash of light. "Students, that flash was your belongings arriving in your compartments. School rules still apply. I hope you enjoy your ride. Teachers will not be available at all times. I apologize. "

Pansy and Draco both turned around to see their trunks by the window. Draco smiled at the thought of no classes, and at the fun he'd have making fun with Weasley for the next couple days. Pansy saw a half smile creeping its way up Draco's face. She rolled her eyes, "Boys…" she mumbled.

Back to Ron and Hermione:

Both had finished dressing and they weren't sure what to do. Hermione moaned at the thought of no classes, while Ron jumped for joy. "This is so bloody awesome!" Hermione frowned and was about to say a clever comment when she remembered what happened at breakfast. Ron saw her struggle and stopped his little dance of joy. "Something wrong Hermione?"

"No, I mean- , yes. I'm sorry about what I said Ron, really I am. I hope you could forgive me. I don't know what possessed me into saying such nonsense…" Hermione kept babbling and Ron lost himself in her words. He couldn't help but stare at her lips. Oh how he longed to- _No! _, Ron thought to himself. But the action was so tempting. It was perfect timing. Hermione was still deep in her apology when Ron dove in and kissed her full on the lips. The kiss lasted about three seconds but to both of them it seemed like an eternity. When they stopped there was an awkward silence. The most awkward of them all. No other awkward silence would ever beat it.

So after about 10 minutes of standing, shifting, scuffing feet, looking and the ground and starting out the window, they both silently agreed to get Harry and take a long walk around the train. The walk to his room seemed longer than it really was. The two kept meeting each other's gaze and quickly turning back. Hermione smiled to herself, _I can't believe he did that! _While Ron raised his eyebrows at his own actions, _I can't believe I did that!_

When they got to the door, it was very loud inside, behind the door. Hermione raised her eyebrows and Ron gulped. They looked at each other, both with the same expressions, reading: "What the hell?" Ron finally spoke up, "So you open the door and I charge in?" he was being both sarcastic and serious, if possible. Hermione nodded, taking it seriously. She put her hand on the door knob and nodded again, Ron nodded to say he was ready. On three Hermione threw open the door and Ron barged in. Neither of them was prepared for what they saw.

Cho, currently on top of a shirtless Harry, was struggling to keep him down and kiss him at the same time. Harry, poor Harry, was also struggling. But unlike Cho he wasn't willing to cooperate. He was trying with all his might to get away. Both of them took no notice of Ron and Hermione standing in awe in the doorway. "Come Harry, you know you've dreamt many times of such a situation!" Harry's eyes widen in horror, "How thick are you? Clearly I am not enjoying this!" Suddenly both of them stopped and turned toward Ron and Hermione. Ron's and Hermione's facial expressions were indescribable. Somewhere between shocked, disgusted, and amused. Slowly the two backed out of the room and closed the door behind them. After a couple seconds of staring at the door they both walked away as if nothing happened.


End file.
